Cast of Characters
This page details the characters and their allegiances at the beginning of the game, not taking into account any later changes of rank or allegiance. The following are all characters who appeared during the Great War era, and not in recent era tales or successors such as the Rage or Cry of the Martyrs, or the Age of Men'heva. A indicates a character that is an actively played character. A indicates a character that was an actively played character. Related to Lordaeron Alford Menethil, King of Lordaeron Thomassy, Court Wizard James Sherman, Marshal of the Army Adaen Melrache, Commander of the Witch Hunters Thomas Marden, Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light Borett Pureblood, Witch Hunter Lieutenant Friedrik de Mon, Captain of the Royal Guard Katherine Adai, Admiral of Lordaeron Daevin Shadowbreaker, Witch Hunter Cerzimon, a priest of the Church of the Holy Light Tileot Menethil, supposed nephew to the King Bauros Menethil, brother to Alford and supposed father of Tileot Lora Menethil, Queen of Lordaeron Thera Sherman, cousin to the Marshal Lucius Fordring, Lieutenant Jonathan de Bracy, the Lost Esarim; deserter Maximus Krowl, figurehead of the People's Front Canbrad, practical leader of the People's Front Warren Greystone, a rebel captain Oran, Maroon rebellion ambassador to the People's Front Amron Radiun Malad, druid turned overlord of the Maroon rebellion Margaret Corin, the Bloodmaid Andol Corin, Maroon commander Sagan Deathgrin, Gnoll warlord Rogeh Deathgrin, Gnoll warrior Wiglaf Folles, Warlord Melusine, Assassin Henrick Balnir, Rebel Emilda Blackmoore, Rebel Rofelius Rofalelu, Herald, 'the Forgotten' Related to Hesperia Javali, Dictator of Dalaran Franek Snowburn, Member of the Council of Six Zinizar, Archareveim of the Hareveim Ulyssan, Kirin Mora turncoat Anazar, Apprentice to Zinizar Augusta, Archmage of the Western Legion Kirazar, a Zaramim under Anazar Kraus Gardham, a Zaramim under Anazar and Malefactor Nevain Daxanar, a Zaramim under Anazar and Malefactor Gianata, Senior Hareveim Omfena, Hareveim Isis, Hareveim Yintara, Hareveim Tiberius Leo, General of the Eastern Legion Niccolo Marius, General of the Western Legion Meracci, Brigadier of the Eastern Legion Veleva, Archmage of the Eastern Legion Marcello DeLuca, Commander of the Dalarani Cavalry Aileen Zanaxer, daughter of Javali and Zinizar Nezario Trajan Nevio Trajan Nadia Trajan Shi'il Ranzth Dorian Armonis, Count of Nevezia Alberto Zartus, Count of Seashire Ranndin Scipio, Count of Andriano Philip Juntridge, Mayor of Tarren Mill Miranda Callahan, Countess of Venege Avette Korgal, Countess of Firezne Sebastian Whiteford, Lord of Cattana Angela Lionheart, Countess of Tornio Elrios Kaleiki, Count of Pasata Henry, Bishop of Dalaran William Jordan, Lightist man of the cloth Grigori Dosantos, Member of the Council of Six and leader of the Kirin Mora Saadhal Mundis, Blind Archmage in the Kirin Mora Casamir Odelic, Member of the Council of Six Nicholas Drake, Member of the Council of Six Filbert de Niglac, Archmage in the Kirin Mora Vincent Ashbank, Mayor of Ambermill Khaltrax Korran, Bruxist recluse monk guy Related to Ravenholdt Warester Van Dam, Grand Master Travot Ravenholdt, Hereditary Civil Ruler of Ravenholdt Krol, Former Grand Master Vord Wallis, Travot's Lieutenant Hellen von Xie, Nightslayer Field Commander Magyver McGowan, Operative Kid Gorgeous, Panther Myrokos Silentform, Operative Robere de Changee, Nightslayer Percy Fayette, Nightslayer Owen Zverenhoff, Ramrod Legionnaire Qu, Quartermaster & Inventor New Qu, apprentice to Qu Bazil, Nightslayer; absurd Spear Rogue Lindea, Nightslayer Barbara Friendly, Operative & Instructor; "Cruel Barb" Johnnie Jacula, Nightslayer Charlie Vidal, Nightslayer; "the Knife" Robin Keats, Nightslayer Bill Sleeve, Nightslayer Jason Redleaf, Nightslayer Kai Orochi, Doctor Norman Dafoe, "the Gnoll", Doctor Kage, Doctor Leonidas Pavel, Doctor Stewart Fightmaster, Doctor Elizabeth Slaughter, Doctor Leigh Plinck, Nurse Related to Kul Tiras Thaumas Proudmoore, Grand Admiral Phorcys, Ex-Grand Admiral turned omniscient demigod Reginald Redpath, Captain of the Royal Guard Xanthus Alverold, Commander of Land Forces Namor Periandrius, Commodore of the Fleet Elaine Proudmoore, Princess of Kul Tiras Mrs. Proudmoore, not at the time Jeremon Reddon, Bishop of Drisburg Joachim Alten, Baron of Balor Gerard Falrevere, Balor Fleet Commander Kraven Cobra, Boralus Navy Commander Henry Caldwell, Royal Guard Ishmael Khalabrond, Vizier Brutus Armaggon, Leader of the Eels Donald Redpath, Landowner, father of Reginald Yuric Caldwell, Councilor of Zul'Dare, uncle of Henry Archibald Firallon, sailor Sybil, a Balorian Priestess of Mnesthes Lennart McNabb, sailor Asa Pierce, Boralus native and Malefactor Martin MacVince, Boralus native and Malefactor Chora Atticans, Yubenshire native and Malefactor Porsparian, Civilian Sinéad Bansal, Great-Filiate of the Daughters of Pontus Janus DeMeza, rogue admiral Cyrus Reethe, Lightist noble Related to the Nidhogg Bartholomew Dampwallace, Captain of the Nidhogg, a pirate vessel Valabelle Dampwallace, dwarven wife of Bartholomew Kelda Dampwallace, half-dwarf daughter of Bartholomew and Valabelle Harvey Salz, first mate of the Nidhogg Caitlyn Salz, deckhand Nickalaus Wadsworth, deckhand Quinton Stone, strategist of the Nidhogg Maximus Wagner, deckhand Samwise Wagner, deckhand Fisher Todd, cook Earl Jorguns, navigator of the Nidhogg James Nathaniel Sherry, deckhand Antony Moss, gunner of the Nidhogg 'Lucky' Hunter Kington, deckhand Micaiah, mysterious stranger Related to Alterac Tendura Xie, Lord of Alterac Pierronne Drace, sister of General Samhus Mikhail Gabranth, Assassin-Mage Lord Bergan Yezhov, First Chancellor Yeven Montrose, Voice of Giren Giren, Unknown Caxagord, Court Wizard Shade, Assassin-Mage Chronokul Asher, Assassin-Mage Dandred Asher, of the Myriad Nobles Faldren Darafel, Admiral of Alterac Lazare Larkin, Deceased ex-admiral Liberius Laike, Assassin-Mage and Chief of Police Nibbles, Gnoll chef Jere Kavdan, Lord of Ashnord Nikolai Tymoshenko, Apothecary Alric, Dragonslayer Related to Stromgarde Eralas Trollbane, King Dorath Trollbane, Brother to the King Eldengar Trollbane, Prince, cousin to the king Thales, Cleric and friend of Eldengar Aledar, Royal guard Tatiana Trollbane, Princess, cousin to the king Katerina Trollbane, sister of Tatiana Anrothan, of Clan Donchadh Sphrantzes, Noble Tertullus, Lord of Aestbrad Garrius Septim, Tribune Jana Septim, not a Tribune Isaak Septim, of the Brotherhood of Strom Azshard, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Elrich, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Lijou, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Alexius, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Arlith Brightmore, Captain Ethgan, Captain Anderas, Captain Garn, Commodore Carolus Alden, Lightist Clergyman Mallick Vitalian, Leader of the Arathi Freedom Movement Lukas Notaras, Minister and Lord Nikeras Notaras, Agent of Lukas Notaras Adsektor, Captain of the Bhelgar Koryfaus Bhelgar, Son of the Bhelgar Chief Daneb, Orthodox Lightist Clergyman Duokas, Orthodox Lightist Clergyman Rel, Clansman of Mallick Vitalian Bryenn, Agent of Lukas Notaras Related to Trolls and Zul'Aman Jin'thek, Warlord of the Amani Gruc'jen, Chief Witch Doctor of the Amani Ba'jal, Lieutenant to Jin'thek Nuvazgal, Overlord of the Mosstusk Ha'lin, Chief of the Shadowpine Yutrek, Shadowpine trapper Exhel, Amani Shadow Hunter Torosh, Amani messenger Katoom, Slave in Jintha'alor Maka, (Chief) of the Firetree Joa'mar, Dire troll Kirio, Slayer of Bears of the Mosstusk Zul'gurumo, Uncle of Jin'thek, leader of the Zandali Corps Aka'kaze, Admiral of Zuldazar Tarik, Ice Troll slave in Jintha'Alor Jo'ra, Priestess of Elortha no Shadra and leader of the Vilebranch Shaka'duti, Empress of the Sandfury Gul'alarion, Frost King Ziata'jai, merely the brotherly leader and guide to the Gurubashi Jodax'an, Witch Doctor of the Ambertree tribe Hai'gajin, Daughter of Jodax'an Chamahuac, Warrior of the Atal'ai Hazza'rah, High Priest of the Atal'ai Renataki, of the Thousand Blades Related to Ironforge Gudrun Anvilmar, Highthane dying of a wasting illness Skirvar Thaurissan, Thane of the Dark Iron Clan Kurgen Featherbeard, Thane of the Wildhammer Clan Voutgar Blackhammer the Silverbeard, Duke of Port Baradin Yarin Angerforge, A lieutenant to Skirvar Thaurissan Urel Wildhammer, Noble-blooded scout Jaril Bronzebeard, Noble-blooded priest Relgast Anvilmar, Heir to the throne Urkath Oilfist, Overseer of the Thorium Brotherhood Cagrelm Flamebeard, Chief of the Highthane's Bodyguards Bolverk Bronzebeard, Thane of the Bronzebeard Clan Agor Forgewright, Member of the Thorium Brotherhood Grog Flintbuckle, Ambassador to Dalaran Rogni Bronzebeard, a Bronzebeard noble Kargkul Pillaclencher, former adviser to Voutgar Ignal Ironroot, adviser to Rogni Jack Turpin, Police Commissioner Siolfor Blackhammer the Silverstache, son of Voutgar Oneida Blackhammer, wife of Siolfor Related to Port Baradin Crime Wallace Stoniegear, the Toucan, crime lore Andrew Merchant, aka Lunarus, crazy sometimes criminal. The Swine, half-troll, half-dwarf thug Big Icy, Frost Mage/hip-hop artist Emorva, Eyeball Emancipator Hogar the Walking Inferno Julia van Bludstein, criminal Serene Koolwine and Madelyn Ettridge, Sapphic Slayers Facade, international supercriminal Junno Flyntrock, mysterious dwarf Vigilantress, mysterious crimefighter Andrew Ramirez, corrupt cop Paula Ketkhin, human crime lore Sendent Morani, crime lord and head of the Morani family Hromith Morani, semi-retired crime lord and banker Tweed Sorvino, member of the Morani Family Osric Greystone, crime lord and 'nice guy' Quincy Caldwell, crime lord, smuggler Dahlia Sayre, Matron of the Sayre Sisters, a renowned prostitution ring Related to Gilneas Of House Greymane Viktor Greymane, King of Gilneas Arinre Greymane, wife of Ercate, eldest child and daughter of King Viktor Carl Greymane, eldest son of King Viktor Jammal Hildebrand, Court Wizard Sevila, Handmaid to Arinre Rodin Fornsform, a personal wizard of King Viktor Lazare Tobin, Captain of the Royal Guard Lady Derrsent, baroness of the township near Greymane territory Alfred Greymane, a distant relative The Azure Church Mordred Baldanes, also known as Mortimer; General of the army and leader of the pagan rebellion Parisot de Bracy, Baldanes' devious and cunning lieutenant Herman Aranas, High Priest of the Azure Church of Gilneas Metellus Cipher, Azure Commander Corwin Hartengard, Azure Commander The Southern Duchies Ercate Sorsbrent, Duke of Sorsbrent Becta, Ercate's cousin and right-hand man Tebrin, Castellan of Sorsbrent Pippin Daedran, a relative of Tebrin's who became involved with the Malachites. Stevan, a servant who Tebrin sent to Braent to signal the Mnesthian uprising against Ercate Daedran, an aging friend of his who Tebrin sent to Kul Tiras on a similar mission to Admiral Periandrius The aged court-wizard of Sorsbrent; leader of a meager handful of unnotable mages in service to Sorsbrent and the Southern Duchies. An unnamed Strom Trader, who joins Ercate with two dozen able soldiers of his own employ Nicholas Damasus, Chaplain in Sorsbrent Henrich, Mayor of Sorsbrent Lize, Henrich's wife and devout Lightist Marcos Phelan, Guard Captain of Sorsbrent's garrison Tammel Phelan, Marcos' brother and successor Dick Willan, a soldier in the Marcos Phelan's command at Zanzifos Richard de Marmont, 'Major Dick' Lamar Daedran, a Lord of Sorsbrent and of the Malachite hand Taldron Soben, Lightist Duke of Soben Cemal Soben, nephew of Taldron Soben Leopold von Braent, Mnesthian Duke of Braent Weyrannem, Baron of Hessrandt in Braent duchy Henrik, Count of Leafhill, on Sorsbrent's northern border Feglan, Count of Henlinn on the coast of Sorsbrent duchy Amondr, Count (of somewhere inland Sorsbrent) Others in Gilneas Tobijah Kruel, Former bishop and current Lightist heretic leader Minerva von Xie, first of Kruel's Esarim Sifo Grimaldi, Black Esarim Amaulthar, Lightist extremist Balthazar Bludd, Bishop Zamelean, Lord of Ginchar's Guild of Assassins Louis Oudinot, a soldier of Sorsbrent and secret (zinist?) servant of Zamelean Greg Pasteur, a soldier Korrin, of the Malachite Hand Bobby "Caps" Locke, 'agent' of the Malachite Hand The two tirasi traders, who Ercate leaves in command of Brennair - who are in fact the Red Dragons Ashastrasz and Vaelastrasz Gladwish, Mayor of Harrowdale Joffrey Braddock, Innkeeper of Harrowdale Jasper Braddock, Joffrey's son January Braddock, Joffrey's daughter Talah, an ent from the Viridian Grove of Zanzifos Zero-Zero-Nine, liberated golem Three priests, friends of Jammal, who died in the business of interogating the golem. Related to Quel'Thalas Anasterian Sunstrider, Sunking of Quel'Thalas Nallorath Sunstrider, Eldest son of the Sunking Tanilias Starseeker, Ambassador to Lordaeron Mathurin Hawkspear, Ranger-General Tarathien Goldleaf, Councillor of the Convocation Dar'Khan Drathir, Noble Liera, Agent Rommath, Councillor of the Convocation Andellion, Servant of Rommath Firael, Servant of Rommath Foruel, Servant of Rommath Fenthelan Swiftwind, Cloudcaller's Heir Saldor Shallowbrook, Leader of Quel'Danil Lodge Kariel Winthalus, Lord of the Benefactors Seranidan, Majordomo of Kariel Winthalus Xalmor Windrunner, Viridian Templar Amarian Zeshuwal, Benefactor Magus Rimtori Sanguinar, Benefactor Teliel Zamashen, Azure Templar Madreen Chameral, Ivory Templar Alial, consort to the Ivory Templar Yol'Tithian, one of the first Benefactors Alanassori, Goldenmist magister Elyon Summerdrake, one of the first Benefactors Gilaras Drakesong, arcanist and Councillor of Rommath's Convocation Myrial - one of Rimtori's followers Maladiad Tanis Hawkwing, second-to-last Rider Lynalis, a scout Aelfhere, partner of Alanassori Alyson Antille, majordomo of Atal'jinniness and elf-steward of Corrin's Crossing, Isault - a bitter old woman Rayan - one of Mathredis' spies Auric, one of Mathredis' spies Gilveradin, master ranger and one of Mathredis' eleven Fanoraithe, ranger Paldesse, ranger Thalo'ras, member of the New Convocation and elf-administrator of Lordaeron. One of Mathredis' eleven Lanudal, Benefactor Iskandar, Benefactor Haeliel, Benefactor Irael, Apprentice to Madreen Andrael, Apprentice to Madreen Aernel, Benefactor Isirami, Benefactor Naelthiel, Benefactor Hanthal, of the riders Veraris, a Mnesthian cultist Marisal, Benefactor Lady and one of Mathredis' eleven Elleniel, Benefactor lord, one of Mathredis' eleven, member of the New Convocation Kelemar, Benefactor lord and member of the New Convocation Lord-Reliquary Sunshade, Benefactor lord Avareth, Exalted Azj'ial, Exalted Alamma, Exalted Savinia - exalted loyal to Mathredis Leynial, Savina's servant Talthressar, ambassador to Rommath Linore, one of Seranidan's servants Osselan, one of Seranidan's servants Voldana, Malefactor and former Benefactor Eulan Firecaster, Malefactor and former Benefactor Galaran, Malefactor and former Benefactor Drazial Strikenstar, Malefactor and former Benefactor Lynnore Strikenstar, Malefactor and former Benefactor Orianthi Strikenstar, Malefactor and former Benefactor Joleera, Malefactor and former Benefactor Elsharin, Malefactor and former Benefactor Mi'irku Farstep, Malefactor and former Benefactor Sirian Lord Morningsong Laedran Anandor, a Benefactor agent Ysuria, Portal-Weaver Solanar, lightist priest and lord Telestra, Varanis Bitterstar, Eldin Sunstrider Elynara Cleardawn, Zinite High Cultist General Astalor Dawnblade, one of Mathredis' eleven General Leryda Goldenlight, one of Mathredis' eleven Hathvelion Hawkeye, leader of King Kariel's freemen Related to the Perinany Legion Mattheus Perinany, General of the Legion Rinal Sourlan, Advisor to Mattheus Gustav Mageriff, of the Fist of Humanity Levin Rovandiel, of the Fist of Humanity Vasgren Haran, of the Fist of Humanity Herubrad Garithos, of the Fist of Humanity Duncan Springvale, Captain of Raven Keep Folca Eaconberth, Sergeant Wavidson, Squire to Mattheus Ashaletine, Cavalry Lieutenant Related to the Council of Tirisfal Scavell, Guardian of Tirisfal Relfthra, High Elven Member of the Council of Tirisfal Erbag, Gnomish Member of the Council of Tirisfal Kithros, High Elven Member of the Council of Tirisfal Meryl Winterstorm, Undead Member of the Council of Tirisfal Maxwell, a Priest of Lordaeron Rohar, High Elven Member of the Council of Tirisfal Artep, Human Member of the Council of Tirisfal Related to Zul'Dare Ewekapu Marsh, Ruler of New Barsmouth; "Ewe" Ephraim Marsh, One of the four dukes of Grinwillow and head of the Marsh family Kristoffer Waite, Duke Iðunn Waite, daughter of Kristoffer Waite Forseti Waite, son of Kristoffer Waite Alhazred Elliot, Duke Iolande Elliot, daughter of Alhazred Elliot and Rebel Conclave member Ianthe Marsh, Sister of Ewe and expert archer Barnabas Waite, Advisor; "Barny" Ligdus Galmin, One of the four dukes of Grinwillow and head of the Galmin family. Rival of Duke Marsh. Iphis Galmin, disowned daughter of Duke Galmin William Olmstead, Advisor; "Billy" Alan Zadok, Ominous (and drunk) Resident Johann Wilson, Rebel conclave member Donna Jando, Rebel Darlene Radimire , Rebel conclave member Sara Valborn, Rebel conclave member Carl Sutcliffe , Rebel conclave member Quincy Harmon, Rebel conclave member 6664332, secret weapon Bridge, guide Enchantment within the Core Vox Tsath, returned Murray Grizzleton, mad hermit Related to Stormwind and Hochstein Silas Lothar, King of Stormwind Linus Wrynn, General of Stormwind's army Dominot Lothar, Son of the King Augustus Fenris, Duke of Fenris Isle John Paul Jenkins, Viceroy of Stormwind Francis Germaine, member of the Wrynn Expedition Poine, lieutenant of Linus Wrynn Barryl Wrynn, Duke of Hochstein Related to the Dragonflights Lethon, of the Green Nozari, of the Bronze Atrumarion, of the Black Zulastrasz, of the Green Krasus, Korialstrasz, of the Red Vaelastrasz, of the Red Ashastrasz, of the Red Pokstrasza, of the Red, Vael's consort Tronastrasz, of the Red Astraszastrasz, of the Red Cyrisus, Sapphiron, of the Blue Related to Other Factions The Four Gods Men'heva, the False Prophet Xaxion Drak'eem, the Prophet of Mnesthes D'vorjakque, the Lieutenant of Zinine Xostheron, the Hand of Muhar Akaerna-Sagai, the Wrath of Brux Shadow God, the Usurped Arronax Sanguinar, the son Mindsmith, the mysterious Neemin, the insidious Anandor Darafel, founder of the Collective Crystal Ball, of the Collective Gimp, of the Collective Mawkiki, of the Collective Buffoon, a serial killer Grady Hines, the Disgusting Oozling Category:Characters